


Ron! Draco! and Harry!

by Jezebunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, Mental Transformation, Teenage boys inhabited by the spirits of preeschoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezebunny/pseuds/Jezebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are acting rather odd and undergoing a bit of a metamorphosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron! Draco! and Harry!

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my ff.net and also not particularly stellar writing. Best work I've written ever, though, so I thought it'd be a good start for my AO3. Inspired by a post that was going around tumblr a few months ago.

It started with a bit of an attitude shift, which their friends didn't really notice.

Draco began collecting stuffed animals, hiding them underneath his bed.

Harry got a little more aggressive, but strangely started cursing less. He also stopped bathing.

Ron started competing with Hermione over the position of top student.

Okay, their friends hadstarted to notice.

"Ronald, why are you being so… studious?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Rather than making the usual gormless or angered expressions he developed when Hermione started interrogating him, he sat up straighter. His blue eyes met hers.

"I'll have you know that studying has always been my top priority. How can you expect to do anything properly without having read up on it first?" he answered primly before turning back to the book he held in his hands. He had barely finished half of his plate.

Hermione looked even more distrustful at that, and stomped off to the library to research possessions and personality-changing curses. On her way there she passed Draco who was hiding something in his robes.

Harry would have noticed these things if he weren't practicing his punches and blasting curses in an abandoned classroom.

Snape scowled as he prowled around the potions classroom. He glared down at Harry's more pathetic than usual attempt at brewing, and was not surprised when Harry growled at him. He was surprised at Ron's perfect potion, but didn't show it. Hermione sat on the other side of the room from the two of them, staring them down now that her potion was finished. Something was severely wrong.

Draco giggled quietly in the Slytherin section, and Snape's head snapped around faster than an owl's does when it hears a mouse. As the professor glided towards him, he began making high pitched squeaking noises. By this point every student in the room was staring at him.

"Mister Malfoy. What exactly are you doing." Snape didn't hiss but it was a close thing. Draco peered up at him, eyes seeming wider and much more blue than usual.

"N-nothing, professor!" he- was that a stutter? From Draco Malfoy, of all people? Snape's eyes narrowed, then widened as he spotted something else out of the norm.

"What. Is. That."

"Just a squirrel, professor~." Draco smiled cutely. Snape was too distracted by this to notice Harry grinning meanly.

"Interacting with your own kind, ferret!" he cackled.

"Now that isn't very nice, Harry!" Ron scolded. Harry frowned back at his red headed friend.

"Shut up, nerd!"

"No, you shut up! It's wrong to be mean to people! I know you and B-Draco have never gotten along perfectly, but being this rude isn't something I'll let you do! Look, you made him cry!"

Draco curled up more as the attention of the class was drawn back towards him. His hands covered his eyes and his face was glistening. He made several high pitched noises before Harry responded.

"Y-yeah well! Well! You're a nerd!" Harry picked up some potions ingredients and threw them at Ron. Ron dodged, rather unusually swiftly, and the ingredients fell into Ron's perfect potion.

Then the classroom exploded.

"I really do not see why I need to be here. I'm not the one who brought a squirrel to class and I'm not the one who blew up the classroom."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled "You were still involved in the destruction of Professor Snape's laboratory."

Ron met his eyes and stared him down for a moment before acquiescing.

"Alright Headmaster." Ron politely glared a hole into the floor with his almost purplish eyes. Now all three boys were looking down; Draco had a hangdog look about him and Harry seemed to want to kick something.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, why exactly did you bring a squirrel to class?"

"'Cause she was cute! A-and she said that she was kind of lonely because a big man had cut down her tree and she got separated from her family sosheneededcompanyandIcouldn'tjustleaveheralone!" Draco's lower lip wibbled.

"I see," Dumbledore twinkled. "Mr. Potter, why is it you felt the urge to not only insult another student in front of a professor, but also to completely destroy said professor's classroom?"

"Hmph. Because Bl-Ron was being stupid and so was Bub-Malfoy. It's not my fault Ron dodged."

"And so it occurred to you that the solution was destruction?" Dumbledore looked like a grandfather who has just been told his grandson isn't going to join the family's upholstery business.

"Well, duh. Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Be more polite, Harry!"

"Make me!" he stood up abruptly, eyes seeming as though they were about to shoot lasers.

"Maybe I will!" Ron stood up as well.

"Argh!" Harry lashed out with a fist. Ron blocked with one hand and punched back with the other. And then Harry was actually shooting lasers from his eyes. One of Dumbledore's silver trinkets melted, and a portrait of one of the old headmasters was scorched.

"That is enough, boys," soothed Dumbledore as he wandlessly picked up their chairs. "Please, sit back down." Ron sat back down immediately, but Harry stopped to glare a moment before doing so, while rubbing his face.

Draco whimpered but looked strangely both relieved at the cessation of violence and like he was very, very used to this.

"I think all three of you shall be assigned a month's detention with Professor Snape. Hopefully whatever he has you do will make you less likely to repeat your mistakes in the future."

Hermione waited anxiously at the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. She heard a few thuds before the gargoyle ground to the side. Harry stomped past her, smelling of things she'd rather not name, and Ron looked put out.

"Are things okay?" she asked and cocked her head as Ron's magenta gaze met hers. Before Ron could respond, Draco, who they had been ignoring, interrupted.

"Kitty!" he shrieked at an almost girlish pitch. He slid down to eye level with the cat that the other two had just noticed.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione yelled as Draco began meowing at the cat. Crookshanks meowed back.

"This is stupid."

"Well it is your fault anyway, Buttercup- I mean, Harry."

"Shut up Blossom." He drilled a hole with his eyes into the cauldron he was scrubbing. Literally.

"A-are these actually legs from a turtle?" Draco screamed, tears already beginning to fill his eyes.

"That's not my name, Harry. And no Bub-Draco, no they're not. Professor Snape put that label there as a joke."

"We both know it is your name, Blossom. Let's just stop pretending." Harry would have said something about the turtle legs, but Ron's gaze warned him off of that.

"Well it isn't very funny!"

"Y-you're right, Buttercup." Ron sighed, tossing the cauldron down. It hit against Harry's, the melted bit causing them to stick together. Buttercup grinned, Blossom smiled back (red eyes sparkling).

"Let's go?" Bubbles popped up between them. "Now that you two are ready?" she twitched her nose cutely.

"Yeah." The other two chorused back.

Then they flew up and broke through the ceiling.

Epilogue:

Voldemort cursed as he dodged the red beams. Since when could Potter shoot curses from his eyes?

One of the Weasley horde was freezing his Death Eaters with his breath and Draco Malfoy was giggling cutely while lifting two of his men up above his head.


End file.
